Mia and Andrew Jacoby Story Cont
by twlightbella
Summary: Mia and Andrew have been married for five years now and going to have twin babies a boy and girl.


Chapter 1 Mia and Andrew In Love

So Mia Thermopolis Rinaldi Jacoby and Andrew Jacoby have been married for five months now and really starting to love each other. Mia wakes up one day and sees that Andrew is still asleep and she loves watching him asleep.\ So she gets up and goes in the bathroom and takes a shower then she gets out of the shower and puts her bathrobe on. Then she goes back into the bedroom and goes back over to the bed and kisses Andrew and Andrew wakes up to his wife kissing him . Then Andrew gets up and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and then gets out of the shower and puts his bathrobe on. Then he goes out into the bedroom and goes to the closet and chooses an Armani suit then Mia comes out of her part of the closet and wearing an Armani dress. Then Mia and Andrew go to breakfast and Clarisse Rinaldi Bonwell and Joseph Bonwell are there and Mia kisses her grandmother and grandfather on the cheeks. Then Andrew pulls out Mia 's chair and Mia sits down.

Chapter 2 Mia and Clarisse talk and Mia tells Clarisse she's pregnant and also Andrew too..

Then after breakfast Clarisse asks Andrew if she can talk to Mia alone. So Andrew kisses his wife and Joseph and Andrew leave the room. Then Mia and her grandmother Clarisse talk . Mia tells her grandmother Clarisse that she is pregnant. So Clarisse hugs her granddaughter and says when is the baby due. Mia says August . Mia says don't tell Andrew anything yet but you can tell Joseph. So then Mia goes back to her room and Andrew is in the room. So Mia goes over to the bed and she sits down and tells Andrew that she is pregnant. Andrew asks how far a long she is and Mia says five months. Andrew is happy that his wife is pregnant. Then Mia and Andrew sleep together and then wake up from their nap. Andrew and Mia kiss each other then they get dressed again. They go down and eat lunch. Then go to the library and sit on the couch and Clarisse and Joseph come into the room and Mia and Andrew are talking about the baby. Clarisse and Joseph are happy for their granddaughter and grandson-in-law on expecting their first child.

Chapter 3 Mia and Andrew find out what their having and Mia is seven months pregnant.

So Mia is now seven months pregnant and has been having morning sickness. Mia goes to the nurse and the nurse takes her to the doctor and the doctor waits for Andrew. The doctor does an ultrasound and shows Mia and Andrew their baby , He asks them if they want to know the sex of the baby and they say yes. So the doctor says you are having a baby boy and girl you are having twins. So they thank the doctor and go to Clarisse and Joseph and tell them that they are having twins and a boy and a girl

Chapter 4. Mia is eight months pregnant and then nine months pregnant

Mia is now eight months pregnant and still having morning sickness. Then Andrew wakes up and sees his wife Mia is still asleep. Then Andrew goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and then gets out of the shower and puts on a bathrobe and goes into the bedroom and kisses Mia on the lips and Mia wakes up and smiles and sees Andrew . She gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed. They go to breakfast and Joseph and Clarisse say good morning to Mia and Andrew. So then Andrew has a meeting with parliament and Clarisse and Joseph take a walk. Mia is in her office when Andrew comes in and asks how are you feeling sweetheart. Mia says good except for the morning sickness. So Andrew rubs her back and kisses Mia. So Mia is now nine months pregnant.

Chapter 5 Mia is going to have the twins

Mia is asleep but wakes up because she is feeling pain. So she goes to the bathroom and her water broke. so she goes back into the bedroom and wakes up Andrew and says Andrew honey it's time . So Andrew wakes up and he and Mia take a shower together then go to the doctor. Mia is having contractions and pushes and pushes and pushes.

Chapter 6 Mia has the babies

At 8:00 in the morning Mia has her first baby and it's a girl they name their daughter Christine Hope Jacoby . Then at 8:30 their second child is born a boy and they name him Jack Matthew Jacoby. So Mia and Andrew hold their son and daughter and Andrew says to Mia you did good baby and kisses her. So Clarisse and Joseph come to see their great grandson and great granddaughter. Clarisse holds jack and Joseph holds Christine. Mia is taking a nap right now and Andrew is watching Clarisse and Joseph hold his son and daughter. So then Mia's mom Helen and Patrick Mai's stepdad and her brother Trevor come to see their grandson and granddaughter and niece and nephew. So Mia wakes up from her nap and sees her mom Helen and Patrick stepdad and brother Trevor who is 21. Then Helen and Patrick and Trevor go back to their rooms on the castle and go to sleep. Then Andrew is asleep ad Mia is feeding Christine and Jack and then she puts them back into their bassinets. Mia falls asleep and Andrew is beside her also sound asleep. Then it's been 4 days and Mia and Andrew are back in their room and Christine and Jack are asleep in their bassinets. Andrew is awake and gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed. Then comes back into the bedroom and Christine and Jack are up and he gets them out of their bassinets. He is holding them so then Mia wakes up and sees her husband Andrew holding their son and daughter Christine and Jack . So Andrew kisses his wife Mia and hands over Christine to be nursed first to Mia and then Jack to be nursed second to Mia.

Chapter 7 it's now 20 years and then 12 years

Christine and Jack are now 12 years old and almost done with eighth grade. So then after that its been 12 years and Christine and jack are done with High school and in college. so Then Christine has been with this guy Matt and so he goes to Andrew asks for permission to marry your daughter. So Andrew says yes you have permission to marry my daughter and my blessing. So then Matt proposes to Christine and Christine says yes. So it's been a year and it's the wedding day of Matt and Christine and Mia help her daughter get ready. Then Andrew walks Christine down the aisle and then the pastor says who gives this women to this man and Andrew says her mother and I do. So Christine and Matt say their wedding vows. Then they are pounced husband and wife. Then they kiss and it's the reception and they cut the cake and feed it to each other. They go on their honeymoon then they have a babies named Sophie and Kevin. Then Jack gets married to a to a girl named Jamie and they go on their Honeymoon. Then they have kids a girl named Kelly and a boy named Keith. Their kids are grown up and they celebrate all the holidays together the end.


End file.
